The function of facial cosmetic liquid make up when applied to the skin of a user is to impart a uniform color to the skin which, while covering blemishes and other imperfections, looks completely natural. Since skin colors vary over a wide range, different colors of liquid make up have been developed for retail sale in an attempt to satisfy the different color requirements of the bulk of the potential customers. However, there are many more shades of different skin coloring then can be matched acceptably to many users using the conventionally available color selection of perhaps six to eight different colors. As a result, many users must content themselves with make up which does not look completely natural.
The present invention is directed toward a kit for preparing different colors and shades of facial cosmetic liquid make up which will permit a potential user to select any one of a large number of shades which are associated with each one of a plurality of different basic colors and then to have the selected shade prepared immediately at the retail establishment or at home. The Kit is inexpensive and easy to use and does not require the establishment to carry a large and expensive inventory of colors and shades.